megamitenseifandomcom-20200222-history
Unicorn
The Unicorn is a demon in the series. History A unicorn is a mythological creature. Though the modern popular image of the unicorn is sometimes that of a horse differing only in the horn on its forehead, the traditional unicorn also has a billy-goat beard, a lion's tail and cloven hooves; these distinguish it from a horse. The alicorn, the unicorn's horn, was very valuable during the Middle Ages, which could be used to make very durable materials. This was believed to be the horn of the narwhal, as its teeth appear to be similar to what the unicorn's was supposed to appear like. Appearances *''Megami Tensei II: Holy Race *Kyuuyaku Megami Tensei: Holy Race *Shin Megami Tensei: Holy Race *Shin Megami Tensei II: Holy Race *Shin Megami Tensei: if...'' / Hazama's Chapter: Holy Race *''Shin Megami Tensei NINE: Holy Race *Shin Megami Tensei III: Nocturne: Holy Race *Shin Megami Tensei IMAGINE: Holy Beast Race *Shin Megami Tensei: Liberation Dx2: Holy Race *Last Bible'' *''Last Bible II'' *''Another Bible: Beast Race *Last Bible III'' *''Last Bible Special'' *''Majin Tensei: Avatar Race *Majin Tensei II: Spiral Nemesis: Holy Race *Persona 3'' / FES / Portable: Priestess Arcana *''Persona 4'' / Golden: Hierophant Arcana *''Persona Q: Shadow of the Labyrinth: Hierophant Arcana *Persona 5: Hierophant Arcana *Persona Q2: New Cinema Labyrinth: Hierophant Arcana *Devil Children Black Book & Red Book: God Race *Devil Children White Book: God Race *DemiKids Light'' / Dark Version: Beast Type *''Devil Children Fire/Ice Book: Animal Race *Devil Children Messiah Riser: Animal Race *Shin Megami Tensei Trading Card: Card Summoner: Holy Race *Digital Devil Saga: Avatar Tuner: Beast Class Profile ''Shin Megami Tensei ''Shin Megami Tensei IMAGINE'' Unicorn can be contracted in Nakano Stone Site's silver level instance and a variant with a powerful cooldown feature can be acquired through the Suginami Camp hacked chip instance. It appears as a regular field boss on Nakano field. Unicorn is notable for having two different mountable variations with entirely different mount animations. ''Persona 3'' Unicorn is a Lv 11 Priestess Persona and can be obtained via Fusion or through Shuffle Time when exploring Tartarus' second block, Arqa. ''Persona 5'' Unicorn is the fifth Persona of the Hierophant Arcana and appears as a Shadow in Niijima's Palace and the Sheriruth area of Mementos with the title "Expressionless Beast." It is one of three Personas to learn the Mahama skill and the first Persona the protagonist can access that learns the Samarecarm skill. When itemized using an Electric Chair execution, Unicorn will yield the Samarecarm skill card. It can be used as fusion material during the Strength Confidant with Caroline and Justine. Fusing Unicorn with Lilim and having the resulting Hecatoncheires inherit the Masukunda skill from Lilim completes the request for Rank 8 of the Confidant. ''DemiKids Light & Dark'' Unicorn can perform the combo Holy Attack with Windlord. Unicorn also has the power LightWall. ''Shin Megami Tensei: Liberation Dx2'' Stats ''Megami Tensei II'' ''Kyuuyaku Megami Tensei'' ''Megami Tensei II'' ''Shin Megami Tensei'' ''Shin Megami Tensei II'' ''Shin Megami Tensei: if... ''Shin Megami Tensei III: Nocturne ''Last Bible'' ''Another Bible'' ''Last Bible III'' ''Majin Tensei'' ''Majin Tensei II: Spiral Nemesis'' ''Persona 3'' P3= |-| FES / Portable= ''Persona 4'' ''Persona Q: Shadow of the Labyrinth'' ''Persona 5'' Shadow= |-| Persona= ''Persona Q2: New Cinema Labyrinth'' ''Devil Children Red/Black/White Book'' ''DemiKids Light & Dark'' ''Devil Children Fire/Ice Book'' ''Devil Children Messiah Riser'' ''Digital Devil Saga: Avatar Tuner'' With Usas= |-| Normal= Gallery Category:European Mythology Category:American Mythology and Popular Culture Category:Shin Megami Tensei NINE Demons Category:Shin Megami Tensei IMAGINE Demons Category:Neutral Demons in Shin Megami Tensei IMAGINE Category:Last Bible II Demons Category:Last Bible Special Demons Category:Card Summoner Demons Category:Shin Megami Tensei: Liberation Dx2 Demons Category:Persona Q2 Personas